First Date
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Tenzin is still a kid and he has his first date with Lin.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad!" Tenzin groaned as his father straightened his robes. "They're fine. Can we go now? Pleease!?" Aang laughed at his son.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, "let's go." They walked out of his youngest son's room into the living room. "Bye love," Aang kissed Katara quickly, "I'll be back later."

"Alright, dear." She said. "Tell Toph I said hey." Aang nodded as he walked to the door. He opened mouth to tell her he would, but stopped when he heard the bickering behind him.

"Would you guys leave me alone?" Tenzin was pleading with his siblings, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Tenzin's got a date! Tenzin's got a date!" His older siblings teased him.

"Kaya! Bumi!" Aang called to the teenagers. They looked up quizzically at the father.

"Yes sir?" they asked in unison. Aang smirked and glided over to them smoothly.

"Leave your brother alone. He didn't tease you when you had your first dates." He chided them, but couldn't help grinning.

"Yea, but that's cause he didn't know our dates, and mine was too big to even try to mess with." Kaya informed her father.

"Seriously. We know Lin! She's practically family." Bumi put in and smiled at his brother, " oh, and that's what you think," he snickered at his sister, "I kicked that jerk's sorry butt after he dumped you." Kaya thanked her brother while Tenzin sneered at them both as he walked over to the door.

"Dad," he begged, "can we _please_ go!" Aang stifled a laugh and walked over to his son.

"Yes, we can go," he told him. "Good bye Katara, I'll be back soon. And you two," he pointed to his oldest children," behave until I get home." The teenagers smirked at each other.

"No promises," they said and ran up to their room. "Oh," Kaya ran back down real quick, "and tell Aunt Toph I say hi too!" She hurriedly ran upstairs to practice sparring with her brother. Aang rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Come on son, you don't want to be late," his father said and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. They walked out the door and started their way to Toph and Lin's house.

"Now, you remember what I taught you," Toph instructed her daughter as she finished putting her hair up. "If tries anything you-"

"Mom!" Lin cried, cutting her off. "It's Tenzin! He wouldn't do anything like that!" She told her mother. Toph rolled her unseeing eyes and reached out for the necklace her daughter had picked out. "Here," she mumbled as she placed the simple charm in her mother's hand.

"Still, you be careful? Alright?" She said as she slipped the chain around Lin's neck. She smiled and stood up.

"I always am," she grinned and hugged the earthbender. Toph smiled and pulled away, sensing footsteps near the door.

"They're here," she told her anxious daughter. Lin started shaking all over and her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just stay calmed. Everything'll go perfect. I promise." Her daughter nodded and there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" the earthbender called. "Grab your shoes and meet us in the living room." She walked out of the room, leaving her daughter alone to scramble for her shoes. Toph walked into the living room to let the airbender and his son inside.

"Hey twinkle toes!" she said as she opened the door. Aang smiled at his old friend. "Come on in."

"Hey there Toph!" he replied, "How have you been?" He walked into the house and took a seat on one of the sofas. The master earthbender shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

"Not too bad. Life's been good. Of course, bein' police chief helps." She grinned. She felt something barely noticeable shaking beneath her sensitive feet. She smirked at Aang son, causing his eyes to widen in fear. "Ya know, just cause' I'm the top metalbender in the business, it doesn't mean I'm gonna bite you for dating my daughter," she teased him, making him blush furiously. Aang tossed his head back and guffawed.

"Toph," he said through his chuckles, "leave the poor boy alone. It's his first date and his brother and sister have already jumped on the chance to mess with him." He was trying so hard not laugh for Tenzin's sake." Toph shrugged innocently and grinned.

"I'm just pickin' at him," she told the Avatar. "You and all the others picked on me on my first date." Aang had to hold in another laugh when she mentioned this.

"That's cause it was amazing you'd actually found somebody to put up with you!" he told her while laughing. His son giggled softly and covered his mouth. Toph stuck her tongue out at the bender and turned suddenly as she felt the light footsteps coming down the hall. Lin walked out shyly with her arms behind her back. She wore a simple, floor-length dress, and her hair was done in a neat bun on the top of her head, very similar to her mothers.

"You look beautiful," Tenzin breathed as she walked towards them. Toph rolled her blind eyes and walked over to the teenager.

"The silly airbender beat me to it," she smiled. Lin blushed and grinned at the ground. "You have fun, alright?" She whispered as she hugged the girl. She nodded and grinned.

"I will," her daughter said as she pulled away. She walked over to the airbending teen and hooked arms with him. "Are you ready?" she asked him softly. He nodded and smiled at him.

"Yep! I'll see you later dad!" he called as he walked out the door. Aang waved as the young couple.

"Have fun you two!" he yelled to them as the door shut behind them. Toph turned on the airbender.

"I swear, twinkle toes," she threatened," if your son tries anything!" Aang waved a hand dismissively.

"That boy's to shy and quiet. I doubt he'll even kiss her on the cheek." He reassured her. The earthbender crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you bet 25 yuans on it?" she stuck her hand out. The Avatar grasped her hand and shook.

"You are so on!" he said and sat back to wait for his son to arrive back.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Lin asked, "did you have any place in particular?" Tenzin blushed slightly, worried that she wouldn't like where he had picked.

"I have somewhere," he muttered, somewhat flustered. "I just hope you like it." Lin smiled and wrapped a gentle arm around his elbow.

"I bet it's lovely," she whispered. The airbender blushed harder at the close contact.

They had left Lin's house as the sun had just finished setting and had taken off down the street. Tenzin had wanted to hold the girls hand, but he was having a hard time trying to concentrate on just breathing to even try and reach his arm that far. He had led them down a few side streets, ready to fight anyone who jumped out at them. When they eventually arrived at the park, it was dark, and the young airbender was leading them down a soft lamp lit path. His heart was racing so fast he was surprised Lin couldn't feel it. Then he remembered she was an earthbender and could probably fe-

"You know," she interrupted his thoughts," there's no reason to be nervous. My mother may be a bit vicious, but I promise I don't bite." She giggled and grinned up at him. All the while trying to control her own rapidly beating heart. Tenzin's eyes went wide. She was being so gentle, and soft. So…vulnerable. He'd never seen this of Lin. Around others, she was always tough, strong, dependable, kick butt Lin, but now…

"I know… I-I just want everything to be perfect," he stumbled over his words. She giggled again and laid her head against his shoulder. He began to relax a little as he led them off the path the park had them on.

"Tenzin," she asked," where are we going?" The teenager looked down at her with a grin.

"You'll see," he said mischievously, "and don't ruin it with your earthbending." Lin sighed dramatically and laughed as she controlled her bending. He took her to the middle of the park where a dense patch of trees sat. There was no lamp light to lead them down here, so he was going on what little sight he had and remembrance of traveling the path a few times before. "Okay, take my hand," he told her softly, suddenly praying desperately to the spirits that his hand wasn't sweaty. He felt Lin's thin fingers slip in between his own.  
"Lead the way, captain," she murmured right in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He led her down a thin path, through bushes, under branches, until they reached a wall of leaves.

"Okay," Tenzin tried to keep from grinning as he turned to face his date. "Now, you have to trust me." Lin raised her eyebrows slightly but smiled.

"Okay then," she said, extremely confused. The airbender whipped something out from inside his robes and covered the earthbender's eyes. "Ahh, Tenzin!" Lin cried, becoming somewhat frightened.

"Shh," he whispered against her cheek, making her blush furiously, "I'm right here. Trust me." She calmed down as she felt him finish tying the blindfold behind her head.

"And my mom worked so hard on my hair," she commented sarcastically. She felt her cheeks flame again when the airbender unexpectedly kissed her nose.

"You're still beautiful to me." She heard him chuckle as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, bend down," Lin recoiled at the statement.

"What?!" she asked incredulously. "Tenzin, if this some sort of joke…" she trailed off.

"We have to crawl to where we're going." Tenzin said carefully. Lin crossed her arms over her chest. "I promise we're almost there," he grabbed her delicate hands in his. "Please," he pleaded. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she answered, getting down on her hands and knees. She could practically see Tenzin grinning in excitement. She felt a piece of silky fabric being pressed into her hand.

"Hold on to this and follow, alright?" he instructed. She nodded her head and he took off down a small, tunnel-shaped hole she hadn't noticed before. After a few minutes of crawling and tripping through the underbrush, Lin finally opened her mouth.

"I'm not one to complain, but how much further?" she questioned quickly.

"We're here." Tenzin replied. She sighed in relief and reached up to remove the blindfold. "Na uh," Tenzin said, snatching her hand before she could pull the cloth off. "Not yet."

"Tenzin," she moaned, frustrated. Stealing his courage, the airbender leaned in quickly and barely touched his lips to hers. Lin's eyes widen under the dark fabric at the sudden contact. Tenzin pulled back, blushing fiercely and scared of being pummeled to death.

"Just a few more seconds," he mumbled, taking one of her hands timidly. As he led her forward, she took her free hand and pressed it to her trembling lips. Her first kiss. _Wow…_ "Now," Tenzin murmured, undoing the blindfold and letting her finally look around.

It took a few moments for the girl's eyes to adjust, and when she saw everything clearly, she gasped quietly.

"Tenzin," she breathed. The sneaky airbender had brought her to a small clearing within the patch of woods. All the trees condensed over, only letting a few beams of moonlight through. On the ground, he had very carefully placed candles around the edge, and in the center was a picnic. It wasn't much, a few sandwiches, some noodles, and a pot of tea, but Lin couldn't have imagined better. "Tenzin, it's beautiful," she whispered as she turned to face the boy. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you." The airbender's eyes widened at the suddenness of her emotion, but he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Lin," he murmured, knowing it was the perfect spot of the perfect date.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tenzin?" Lin asked as she swallowed the noodles in her mouth. He looked up and saw her looking at him curiously.

"Yea?" he said as he poured himself some tea. She blushed a bit as she opened her mouth.

"Um… when you kissed me," she started, "was it your first?" Tenzin blushed furiously and nearly dropped the tea pot.

"Uh… er, well," he stumbled over his words in an attempt to answer. "Um… yea," he finally managed. Lin giggled and blushed pink. She stood up and walked next to the airbender. She bent down and sat next to him.

"It was mine too," she smiled as she wrapped an arm around his elbow. He blushed more as she laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with her bright green eyes. He leaned down and kissed her again, deeper this time. Lin almost stopped breathing as their lips made contact. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. His lips were slow and careful as they moved against hers. They kissed for a few minutes before Lin had to back, nearly gasping for air.

"Whoa," Tenzin breathed. Lin looked at the airbender and grinned. "Are you sure that was your first?" he asked her, eyes wide in complete wonder.

"Technically, it was my second," she corrected him. Tenzin smirked and leaned back, laying his head against a tree behind him.

"Come here," he wrapped a thin arm around the earthbender's waist and pulled her so she was sitting in front of him. She leaned back, pressing her ear to Tenzin's chest. She listened to the beating and smiled. He was just a nervous as she was. She turned so that she was on her side. Her mother's voice echoed through her head. _If he tries anything…_ Screw what her mother said. She sat up and wrapped her legs around the boy's waist. This caused the young airbender to blush crimson. Lin laughed as he turned his face away. She grabbed his chin between her index finger and thumb and made him look at her.

"Tenzin," she crooned. He stared at her, and she stared back, drowning in his light blue eyes. She leaned in, making their noses brush together.

"L-Lin," Tenzin stammered. She quickly closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together softly. Tenzin breathed rapidly through his nose, trying to keep from lose consciousness and his sanity. He kissed her back slowly, trying to regain his composure and his breath. His hands slowly found their way to her waist, and sat lightly against her hips. She moaned slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. The airbender slowly releases her lips and works his way down and around her jaw to under her ear, kissing and nipping lightly the whole way.

"Don't… don't you dare leave any marks," she told him breathlessly. He grinned as he kidded down her throat to her collarbone. They stayed that way a few minutes, Tenzin kissing lightly along her throat and shoulders, Lin sighing and gasping at his gentle, caring touch. Lin finally pulled him back up and seized his mouth again. Tenzin smiled and cupped the earthbender's cheek with his hand. They pulled back simultaneously, both breathless, with red, slightly puffed lips. This time it was Lin's turn to be amazed. "Wow." Tenzin chuckled and stood up, Lin still straddling his waist.

"You want to see something amazing?" he asked her, moving a few strands of hair behind her ear. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Gimme your best," she mumbled against his temple. He grinned ear to ear and wrapped a small yet muscular arm around her back.

"Hold on tight." He felt her legs tighten around his middle and her fingers lock behind his neck. He concentrated on the air around him, threw his free arm toward the ground, and shot the two of them skyward. Lin squealed quietly at the feeling of leaving the ground and being completely weightless. "Shh, it's okay. You're not going anywhere," he told her reassuringly. He created a funnel of air and lowered them to the ground. "Would you mind switching to my back? That way I can use both my arms," he asked her politely. She shook her head and slipped down, eyes staring straight at the ground. Tenzin felt her shaking and he placed his hands on her arms. "Lin?" She looked up, a mix of fear and exhilaration flashing in her grass green eyes.

"That was amazing!" she cried, practically jumping through the air at the amazement of everything. Tenzin chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"It's not over yet. Jump on my back," he instructed, "There's somewhere I want to take you." She complied and jumped nimbly onto his back. "Just hand on," he told her. Once again she tightened her legs and arms around him. He moved his arms in circular motions creating an airball. He jumped onto it and made it shoot forward.

He took them around and out of the city, though valleys and up mountains. He rode them through places the earthbender had never even dreamed of going. He eventually began to slow down and his airscooter gradually got smaller and smaller. He landed lightly on his feet and let Lin get off his back.

"Come here," he said as he walked behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Again?" she asked. He nodded and carefully walked her forward. She tried to sense what was ahead, but all she saw was a small stretch of rock and then… nothing. "You're not trying to throw me off a cliff, are you?" she asked him playfully. Tenzin gasped mockingly at her.

"Darn it!" he cried dramatically. "My whole plan is ruined now!" Lin laughed, trying to move his hands.

"Come on! Lemme see!" she begged. They walked a few more feet and Tenzin removed his hands. The sight before her was… was… there was no word to describe how magnificent the before her was.

They sky was blanketed in stars, more stars than could ever be seen from Republic City. The moon was huge, glowing orb in the middle of the stars. The sky, however, was nothing compared to the sea below. The stars were reflecting into the undulating waves, rolling up and down, moving this way and that. They stood on a cliff, looking out onto a vast, timeless, majestic sight. With the stars shining on the water, it looked like a beautiful, indescribable void.

"Tenzin," she breathed, mesmerized by the sight laid out in front of her. "How many times can you manage to amaze me in one night?" she asked, turning to the airbender. He rubbed his neck sheepishly and grinned. He shrugged and glided over to her.

"Do you like it?" he asked her, taking one of her hands in his. Lin leaned forward and rested her forehead against his.

"I love it. This has been the most amazing night of my life." She answered softly. The airbender sighed in relief and wrapped his unoccupied hand around her waist and hugged her closer.

"I'm glad I could oblige," he whispered, and kissed her tenderly. He didn't think the night could get any better.


End file.
